It is was all a dream
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: The apocalypse is coming mainly because this is my first fanfic so please be gentle and review


It was all a dream  
  
Sunnydale 2001  
  
The world isnt as it seems to us as it is to some.The world has evils that you wish were just a fragment of yuor imagination but isnt. There are demons and vampires. They are the forces of evil. But the forces of good have the slayer. She alone whom will stand agaisnt the darkness and the forces of evil.  
  
Buffy sat upon a large rock. She was bored. Very bored. But she was lost in thought. She had kissed Spike. It was sincere. Nothing kinky about it. But the Buffybot was kinky and slutty and it didnt even look like her. Or so she thought. She was in the cemetery. During her daily job.  
  
Her gift was revealed to her. Her gift was death. What was she going to do with a gift like that? Of course her gift had to be death. She killed vampires and demons an a daily basis. So that was death. Or maybe she brought it upon everyone she loved like her mother. The one whom she loved more than anything.  
  
Suddenly she felt a fist meet her face sending her to the ground. She fell to hte ground. And she got up to come face to facce with a very large demon. He had a sword. She gave him a front kick to his face sending him falling backwards. She then kicked the sword from his hands. He got up and punched her with such fury that it knocked her into a tree. She fell as he got his swrd and was about to chop off her head.  
  
She moved out of the way. She was alive. It had came two inches closer she would be headless. She got up. He looked like he was stuck in the 18th century. She gave a swwift hard punch to his face as he staggered back she gave him a kick. He dropped the sword. She dropped and rolled and grabbed it.She struick him in the stomach. He staggered back. His back was weird. It had a big lump in it.  
  
He struck her in the face. It seemed as if a bag of bricks knocked her in the face. Thank god to an intense healing factor. It looked as if he wasnt even tired. She did a bicycle kick to his face. She had just learned how to do that a few weeks ago with her trainging with Giles, but she didnt have a fight since her mom died. Not until yesterday at Glory's hideout. He struck at her again but she ducked and grabbed his arm and stuck the sword in his stomach. He punched her and she fell. She tossed the sword and it landed directly into his head splitting it.  
  
She got up and in one instance he was dead.  
  
She headed home. But as she walked. She heard a noise. She looked back but nothing was there. But there was something the sllayer didnt see. One of Glory's minions.  
  
As she strolled through the door she saw Giles and Dawn eating dinner. "Hey," Buffy said.   
  
"Hello, Buffy" Giles said. Dawn just smiled as if to say hey.  
  
"What's for dinner? I'm starvin." Buffy said grabbing a seat at the counter.  
  
"Chicken a la Giles." Dawn said smiling.  
  
"Good," Buffy said. "I got into a big fight with a hunchback reject."  
  
"What did he look like?" Giles asked.  
  
"Like I said a hunchback on crack." Buffy said. "But he carried a big sword."  
  
"Hmm," Giles said,  
  
"Hmm?" Buffy asked. "As in hmm hmm?"  
  
"No as in hmm I dont really know. There are many types of demons. What this ones reason maybe to come to the hellmouth may be different from the demon who's here for the sun."  
  
"Wow," Buffy said. "Giles with a since of humor. The end of the world is coming."  
  
"I dont see why you think Giles wouldnt have a since of humor. He has been around you for five years and thats enough to make someone go crazy. Look at me I have known you for-" Dawn stopped, she wasnt supposed to be here. She has only been here for about eight months now. "Neva mind."  
  
"So Giles are we going to get into full research mode?"  
  
"I will," Giles said. "And I'll get the others.Yous stay here and rest."  
  
"No," Buffy said. "But hey you said it so I'll go chill and watch Friends."  
  
Dawn got out of her seat. "No, I'm watching charmed."  
  
"Yeah but no." Buffy said. "I'm watching friends. Why do you wanna watch the wb anyway?"  
  
"Because its a good station." Dawn said,  
  
"Was a good station til they lost their best show." Buffy said.  
  
"Which was?" Giles asked.  
  
"Neva mind, look its almost eight and plus Charmed comes on at 9."  
  
"Oh," Dawn saia.  
  
Giles headed out. Buffy and Dawn looked at each other. "You know I love you? I love lone LOVE you."  
  
At the Magic Box Giles and Willow were at the computer screen. Tara, Anya, and Xander were all reading books at the big table.   
  
"So were looking for hunchbacks?" Xander asked.  
  
"No such thing." Tara said.  
  
"Uh yeah there are." Anya said. "I hung out with the hunchback."  
  
"The?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah," Anya said. "The one they based the movie on. I was there cursing him. He cheated on that girl and she wanted his back to be as limp as his penis."  
  
"Oh," Tara said.  
  
"Yep," Xander said, "There is defaintly an advantage having an older girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not that old. I'm just 20."  
  
"In dog years." Buffy said entering the shop.  
  
"You left Dawn home alone?" Willow asked shocked.  
  
"Of course not." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn burst through the door. "I knew I could beat her." then she glanced at Buffy. "Slayer powers are not allowed.  
  
"She said she could beat me." Buffy said. "Any new info?"  
  
"Not yet." Giles said. "I thought you were goingto watch Friends."  
  
"Well,,,I wanted to kill something adn I wanted to know if there was anything new." Buffy said.  
  
"Uh have you heard of a invention called the telephone?" Xander asked,  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said.  
  
Giles flipped through a page through the book. "Wait!"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Is this him?" Giles asked showing her a picture of the warrior she fought a little later.  
  
"Yep, thats him."  
  
"Well he is part of a league of mighty warriors to bring fourth the apocalypse."  
  
"Damn," Buffy said. "Can this be a dream?"  
  
To be comtinued....  
  
Review please :) 


End file.
